conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Allied States of America
Copyright I think I lol'd whilst shitting myself. Well, based on that, it seems the ASA will have to be Disconnected to free up... copyrighted..... space. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) It is disconnected, but as it remains mine, I don't want anyone adopting it. They can have parts of the Allied States and of course refer to the Allied States, but they may not use anything ASAish. Also warn them about the millions of African soldiers in America. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL. I'm reverting everything and actually disconnecting the ASA from any and all FW existence. It is now your own private project as per your request. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Acceptable. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I think by disconnecting and reverting the Allied States, we just eliminated world war forever. Good meeting, gentlemen. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope, you still have that little problem in West Africa. Beware, Africa... is watching you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) These eyes see everything...<.< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) He no longer has any reason to invade anywhere outside of Africa anymore. You were his only die-hard enemy, pressing war against him and every other African country, just like you and Yarphei. We don't have to worry about the Allied States randomly invading countries any more just because they looked at Timothy Mac the wrong way. Life is good. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, now the Africans can fend for themselves and continue waging war for the rest of eternity because there isn't a big brother out there who can sweep in and help. Life is good when we're eating caviar in America or Japan. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) YAY! NOOO! How bittersweet:( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute, I just scrolled down and saw... wth.... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) It's simple, really. This decision was made long ago. Do you remember when I kept on referring to the Allied States as a superpower, even though every other military, including new small European or Asian states would pewn us? That's when I started disregarding any other developments. People forget, this IS America, after all. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Which got pwned by North Vietnam, North Korea, China, Somalia, Iraq, Afganistan, Serbia, and a host of other countries. Yes, the U.S. is really invincible. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they didn't quit pwned, they just retreated like little whiny fags before they could get anything done. America can do anything it puts its mind to, it just has to pull its thumb out of its ass. I'm done playing this pissing contest called Future World. There is no fucking way wars can be won, like I have told you in the past, because each person will say "HEY I WIN FAG!" People who know about me playing Conworlds usually comment that wars are decided by the guy who can type the fastest and putting the largest amount of 00000s behind the number of troops he has. There is no more challenge. There is no more fun. There is also no regulator or admin who keeps the order. I like order, you guys love chaos. It's a personality difference. We're not mad at each other, we just have different ideas. You think this is a game, I think it's a serious hobby. You come here when you have nothing to do, I MAKE time to conworld. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent word choice. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC)